1. Field
This relates to an air conditioning system, and more particularly, to a combined refrigerating and freezing system that heats and cools an indoor space and that refrigerates and freezes an object.
2. Background
An air conditioning system performs heat exchange between a refrigerant flowing through a heat exchange cycle and indoor air and/or outdoor air to heat and cool a prescribed space.